The present disclosure relates to an ice making apparatus.
An ice making apparatus is for making ice. The ice making apparatus discharges ice cubes made in an ice making tray into an ice bank by rotating an ejector. An ice full detecting unit includes an ice full detecting arm that is disposed in front of the ice making tray to rotate downward. When the ice full stops rotating downward by being caught on the ice cubes, a control unit determines that the ice bank is fully filled with the ice cubes. The ice full detecting arm rotates periodically to detect if the ice bank is fully filled with the ice cubes.
A user can take out the ice bank that is fully filled with the ice cubes and take the ice bank into the initial position. At this point, the control unit rotates the ice full detecting arm downward. In this case, since the current location of the ice full detecting arm cannot be determined, the ice full detecting arm cannot move to the initial position when the ice full detecting arm is caught on the ice cubes. Therefore, the ejector may stop actuating or the ice full detecting unit may be damaged.
Further, since the ice full detecting arm is disposed in front of the ice making tray, the ice full detecting arm may be damaged by being caught on the ice bank when the user takes in and out the ice bank.
In addition, since the ice full detecting arm is disposed in front of the ice making tray, a sufficient space in which the ice full detecting arm fully rotates is required in front of the ice making tray. Therefore, an installation space of the ice making apparatus may increase.
Further, the ice full detecting arm is disposed to be exposed to an external side. This detracts from the beauty of the view.